Darth Kiril
"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.Through passion, I gain strength.Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory.Through victory, my chains are broken.The Force shall free me." Darth Kiril Darth Kiril is a Sith Lord. He is a Sith Inquisitor who is very strong in the force and resembles a Dark Monk. He is an elite assasin under the rule of his Lord, Darth Nataru. He is part of the War Council, Sith Council, Suicide Squad, and leads ''"squad name". ''His mission is to lead the Empire to be the rulers of the galaxy through whatever means necessary. 'History' Lirik Kurrs was exiled from his village as a young boy and his parents abondoned him. He was a starnge boy who did things no one could explain. It just so happens he was strong in the force. Lirik spend alot of time meditating on his own but, his mind had been forever twisted as he lived in the dark for his whole childhood after being exiled. An imperial officer found him and noticed his ability to use the force and brought him to the Sith Academy on Korriban. His potential was instantly noticed by all and many of the young acolytes became jealous of him. He rose through the ranks and defeated anyone in his path no matter the price and eventually became the apprentice to current Sith Lord Darth Baras. Over time his new master realised his full potential and made him an officer in the Imperial Army. He led many battles for the Sith Empire and was victorious in them all. He is hailed as a war hero and respected by many. Over time he became a Sith Lord himself and got his own apprentice Darth Draawn. He still spends a lot of time meditating and mumbling to himself because his mind is still a little out of order. No one completley understands him, but they still respect him and aknowledge him as a leader of the Sith Empire. Abilities and Styles : Darth Kiril is a very skilled fighter and very powerful with the force, but he is know for not liking head-to-head combat. He likes to sneak in the shadows and sneak up on his enemies for a silent kill. He is also known for being skilled with lighting electrocuting his enemies as pure torture. He uses a double-bladed lightsaber and wears long dark robes and long dark hood to cover his scarred face. Darth Kiril is said to resemble a Dark Monk. He can be caught meditating several times during the day and does not rush into battle on a rampage. He calmly taunts his opponent and then strikes with his stunning speed. He is very skilled in the art of stealth and can blend into almost any surface with his dark robes. 'Extra' : Darth Kiril can be seen traveling with his trusty companion Khem Val. Him and Khem Val met deep in the tomb of Naga Sadow on Korriban during his training as an apprentice. They have become almost isseperable. There bond has grown vastly over the years as they traveled and went on missions. Khem Val wears heavy body armour and can take anything his enemies throw at him. They travel with eachother in Darth Kiril's very own Fighter called, The Fury. The ship is massive and is in very good shape. It has a room for everything and is one of the fastest ships the Empire has to offer. Category:Members